Kitsune-Oneesan
by MeguMegane-san
Summary: It was a chance of 1 out of 10 when I met her. I was alone and I needed someone to be with me as a family and what I got was an ideal Onee-san. Smart, pretty, and loving. a perfect elder sister. Although we had some awkward experiences here and there as long as Nee-san is with me I will never be lonely. (Cover not mine)
1. Prologue

**_First attempt Prol_** **ogue.**

 ** _Please enjoy and any comments is welcome._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

 ** _oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo._**

I have a beautiful elder sister.

She's smart, kind, supportive, and loving. She always have that mature aura with her but if you get to know her enough, you'll know she's a bit of naive and innocent. She likes to pull pranks and is childish sometimes.

But personality aside, my older sister is perfect from head to toe. I can never deny that. Her long sunshine-colored hair which is a tad bit lighter than my blond locks. Glowing sun-kissed skin and eyes having the same shade as mine. Though they were sharper and more mature but it didn't loose that mischievious trait in it. She had a slim stomach and wide hips. She also have a very lovely chest that I find hard to look away every time she bends down at me and grace me with her pretty, breath-taking smile everytime she says my name.

She is always there for me when I needed somebody and always cares for me. She's very soothing and I like it when she laughs.

She an Angel. But she isn't.

In reality, I don't have a sister. My parents died in a car crash leaving me as an orphan. I met her during one of my school's outdoor activities deep in the mountain and encoutered a life-threatening event leading me to stumble across a forgotten shrine.

Then I was saved and met her. But not as the current 'Onee-san' that I have right now. But as a newly awaken kitsune of the moutain.

A nine-taled fox Deity of Kurama no kami.


	2. Chapter 1- Nee-san and morning

**I'm actually kinda worried about this chapter. So if you see any corrections please say so.**

 **This is my first time in the Naruto Fanfic area so please be nice.**

 **Please enjoy my work and feel free to give any critisms and suggestions.**

 **DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

I felt something squishy. It's like a soft pudgy wobbly bag of warmth. I tried to move away but I felt two long arms wrapped around my neck and a pair of legs linked with mine. In addition, there was a slow rhthym of breaths and the sounds of continuous heartbeats before me. It was pleasant in my ears and I can't stop myself from burying my face into the mysterious thing I have in my arms.

Now that I think about it, it smelled so nice. Though why is it so familliar? I shrugged and ignore the questioning thought. Enjoy and ask questions later. I told myself as I brought the warm bag closer to me ignoring the light breathy gasp coming out from it. It was squirmming lightly but it stopped a while as I felt an arm slowly sliding to my side entering the back of my shirt to tease my spine with a slowly low trail with it's long fingernails.

"Naruto-kun~ If you keep hugging me that tighly, Nee-san won't be able to breathe." It was a feminine voice who whispered into my ear with a teasing manner. "Though it's cute how you keep on burying your face into my chest with an adorable look but if you also keep on doing that..."

Its Onee-san.

The shame slowly building up inside me. I don't wanna open my eyes. After all, nee-san always keeps on sneaking in my bed and when morning comes I will always find myself in the same thing every morning.

I gulped. Feeling the warmth of her chest, I noticed something's not quite right. It is bare. No usual satin cloth between my face and her chest. It is bare.

Oh kami...

"Naruto-kun~..." now she's tracing circles in my back. Great. "Ara~~ it seems like utouto's ears are red." She amusingly giggled above me.

"Nee-san."

"Yes?"

With a split motion I took my head of from her chest without opening my eyes. I would not fall into her trap! I have to move and turn around so that I could not catch a glimpse of her. But before I could turn, her arms instantly locked me and before I knew it, I could not look away and was betrayed by my own body.

It was pink. Perky and cute. I know she has a beautiful chest but seeing it bare... I felt my blood rushed into my face at once. _No!_ _Get a grip Naruto!!!_ I gathered all my remaining sanity and looked away, victoriously closing my eyes shut. I have seen far too much!!

I refuse to become like Pervy-sage who would enjoy something as this! I have pride! And I need to preserve it!

"Nee-san!!! Please!!" I begged. Whole heartedly.

I heard her giggle and let me go. Given the opportunity, I turned the other way trembling as I covered my face in shame. Oh god. Kami!!

I heard the covers move and the light shuffle of clothes behind me. Knowing nee-san, she already knew that I will not face her if she wasn't in her proper clothing.

During the days when she arrived, it was much worse. She would often come to me whenever I took a bath or sleep next to me in her birthday suit. I had to repeatedly keep on reminding her not to do that. I had worked hard to keep her out of the bath while I bathe but it seems I have to put an extra effort when it comes to her sleeping habits.

"Naruto-kun. It's fine now. You can look."

Turning slowly, I moved a finger out of my eyelids and took a peek at her. Her clevage was still showing but other than that, she was in her sleeping yukata. She often wear normal modern clothes but from time to time, she would switch her choice of clothing either to tease me or to feel herself comfortable.

I sighed and took my hands off my face and sat up looking at her directly. She was still have that satisfied elated look in her and that mischievous grin playing in her lips.

I coughed."Nee-san." I tried to muster a glare towards her but it was horribly failing. I could still feel the embarassment seething right through me and knowing myself, my face must be flushed right now.

 _No. Nee-san must learn._ Though she's wiser than me and older, she has to learn not to sneak up on me when I'm asleep or infiltrate the bathroom while I'm taking the bath or tease me in any kind of matter!

"Nee-san. This is the final warning." I put on the most hardest look I could but it doesn't seem to affect her as she tilted her head cutely.

"You can't sneak up on me every time I went to bed!"

"Ehh??I don't wanna." she playfully pouted. "Naruto-kun is so warm and nice! Like a giant water bottle! Also you look so cute when you're asleep-"

"That's not the point."

"Onee-san knows Naruto-kun likes it when he snuggles into my chest! He makes such adorable look in his face!"

"NEE-SAN!!"

Really. Nothing is getting through her head. I squirmed into my sitting position akwardly. The grin on her face keeps on getting worse as she eyed me as if I was the most amusing thing in the world. As if she can't get enough.

"Nee-san. If you keep doing that, I'll get angry."

In an instant, her grin vanished as her face melted into a shocked panicked one. I rarely used this kind of threat but she had done it countless times and I kept on giving her a warning.

"Naru-...Nee-san is sorry..." tears are starting to form from the corner of her eyes as she wobbly reached out to me hesitantly. "Please don't hate nee-san!Onee-san loves Naruto very much!!"

I flinched with the declaration of affection. She must have taken it to heart and believed that I would hate her for her repeated crimes. I know I could never do that but I need my privacy thank you very much. Also I'm a growing man. If this keeps up who knows what would the future have install of me.

She's already provocative. I don't want to grow as a man weak to temptation.

"Then. Nee-san should stop sneaking into my bed!"

"Eh?!!Onee-san don't wanna! My room felt too lonely without Naru!"

"Nee-san. Its good for both of us. You have to learn to sleep in your own bed. In your own room."

"No!" I was answered with a stubborn look in face cutely pouting as could. "Nee-san likes it when Naru's by my side!!"

I sighed deeply and looked at the ceiling. I crossed my arms and think of a way to keep her out of my bedroom.

"Then how about this." I looked at her. "If nee-san can keep herself out of the bathroom when I'm bathing and out of my bedroom when I'm sleeping. I'll give you a reward."

There was a glint in her eyes. She positioned herself straightly with her hands curled into her lap. She looked at me with such a determination and interest. What I can see now was a mischievious child who's playing a bet than the lustful Onee-san that I had woke up with.

"I like reward."

"Good! It'll be a surprise reward." I grinned while sticking my pointing finger up. "If nee-san will be good, nee-san will earn it!"

"Ooohhhh--!!!" She responded with a bewildered reaction. She began clapping her hands excitedly before separating them to form a fighting pose. "Onee-san will do her best!!"

Naive and childish. Yet adorable elder sister.

She was about to tell me something when my alarm began to ring. It was already 7 o' clock in the morning. Onee-san's childish aura disappeared in an instant as she swiftly pressed the red button to turn it off.

The childish naive onee-san was changed into a loving mature one as she looked at me warmly with a smile. "Naruto-kun, it's time for school. Nee-san will prepare you breakfast now so you better get ready, okay?" The childish, playful voice that she has have been replaced by a mature, warm tone.

"Okay."

Nee-san smiled in understanding and ruffled my hair before walking out of my room. She had turn back into the usual Onee-san that have to take care of me every since we've been together. Not that I'm complaining. She's a great sister but sometimes she just too much to handle. Especially when she's in the mood for one of her pranks and teasing.

I scratched my head irritably. If I spend more time here, doubt she would drag me off and strip me naked to the bathroom.

"Naruto-kun! Don't wait for me to strip you off to the bathroom again!" I heard her voice from outside my door. "If you need help, Onee-san would gladly help-"

"I don't need it!!!"

"Fu~Fu~ Naru so shy~"

"Nee-san!!"


	3. Chapter 2- Lap pillow, Books, and Moon

**Hello everyone!!!**

 **Welcome to the second chapter of Kitsune-Oneesan.**

 **Uwaahhhh~~ I'm so glad you guys have recieved my fanfic well. To all of those who followed and favorite thank you very muchhh!!!**

 **I never would have thought I would recieve this much support from you guys! I'll do my best to keep this story updated as much as I can so please continue supporting me.**

 **To Light 'Kira' Yagami: I'm very sorry for Onee-san's 3rd Pov talking. It was part of the story so I had to do it. But don't worry, I will tone the 3rd Pov talking down until I've managed to the point of the story where her name will be used.**

 **To Hanmac: I'm very sorry I cannot view you message yet. This account is still new and I need to wait for 16 hours more to use the private message feature of the site. Though I'm kinda curious and nervous what the message is.**

 **That was it. Thank you very much for reading Kitsune-Oneesan! Please enjoy and feel free to give reviews. If you see any correction please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Once I caught nee-san sitting in the porch looking over the stars one night.

On that night, I had woke up from a terrible nightmare. I had to calm myself down in order to breath properly and to stop my heart from beating rapidly. It was one of those nights where I couldn't go back to sleep whenever I wanted to so I would stare at the ceiling and think of the past events that had happen into my life. Loosing my parents and meeting Nee-san.

Thinking of my parents was too hard for me especially when the memories are mostly composed of good ones. I could feel the emptiness and the hollow feeling starting to grow as I question my life why I wasn't with them or why did they have to leave me behind. But every time I would, I will always find myself reaching the same conclusion.

I'm still alive.

Breathing and living. Fate was playing a cruel game with destiny and I was caught up with it.

Having enough of my unnecessary thoughts, I felt a need of a cool glass of drinking water from the kitchen. I left my comfortable bed and head down the stairs when I passed by an interesting scene.

It was nee-san sitting in the porch overlooking at the stars with a stack of books each by her side. She was wearing one of my mom's night dress with her hair tied up in a bun exposing the flawless skin of her back and nape. The moonlight shone above her as if it was her candlelight in a room and showered her with a bluish hue of light. There was a book opened at her lap as her delicate fingertips carresses the corners of it's pages. She was reading something to pass the time.

Though I took my time admiring her under the moonlight, I cannot help but notice the melanchonic and longing sad look that she had for a moment.

"Naruto-kun?" Her voice brought me out from my thoughts. She looked back at me with with a curious smile.

Within that brief moment nee-san's eyes seemed to flash from red preditory eyes back to it's normal blue color. I knew it was dark so there's no way I could have saw it. But my sister is not normal. Her blue eyes glowed as she looked at me with amusement as if I had been caught.

"Nee-san?"

"Fu~fu~" my sister lightly giggled and move the stack of books away from her and patted it. "Can't sleep?"

I nodded, went to her and sat on the patted area. I settled next to her and noticed the fond look on my sister's face.

"It seems like I wasn't the only one then. Nee-san can't sleep too?"

She nodded and closed the book she was reading. It was a book about astronomy focusing on the stars. Looking around, there are other varieties of books ranges from fiction to study. There were even some poetry books mixed in the stack. I recognised all of them. These were from my father's book collection in his study. He had a habit of reading every book he deemed interesting and collect more as he could. Because of this, his study was filled with bookshelves full of his collections.

One of my memorable moments of him was when I was a child. He taught me to love books and patiently taught me how to read them. He would go over and over again if there was a difficult word that I found hard to pronounce and praises me by patting my head whenenever I succeeded. Ever since then, his study has become my favorite room in the house. He would let me borrow one book from his study to read and when I'm finished we would talk enthusiasticaly about it. Minutes turned to hours and we would both laugh and share.

But now, I can't even step inside the room much less look at the door. It was filled with the memories I've obtained with my father. Who knows what it looked now. But I was glad nee-san was here. When she learned we had a study room, she offered to clean it and to organise what was left by him. For a moment there, I was relieved. It has been so long when I stepped inside that room and I didn't have the courage to enter it again so I failed to clean it for a very long time. I was pretty sure the dust had begun piling up. My mom was a tidy person so I felt bad for not keeping father's study room maintained and clean.

"No matter how much I read... nee-san can't be satisfied." She looked at the book curiously as she played with the covers. "Its quite strange. There are so many things I had missed. "

I didn't said a word. There was no need for me to so I looked at the night sky. The moon was full and it was shining brightly as the stars around it twinkled endlessly.

"Naruto-kun, you liked reading these books before right?"

I hummed.

"I see... They were very interesting and fun. I am glad to read them."

I looked at my sister and saw her looking up to the same moon. Though I know how pretty she is, I can't help but to be mezmerized. We were accompanied by a soft gust of cool wind and a starry sky with it's glowing moon. We are alone and I can't help but to feel the rush of excitement as red began to invade my face. So I looked away unable to meet her eyes. She was undeniably beautiful under the moonlight.

"Neh Naruto-kun, look at me for a bit."

I heard her so I looked back at her. The book in her lap was gone and was replaced with a patting hand on her lap. It took me a long time before I could realize what she meant. But that was too late. It wasn't forceful but she manage to lead my head to her lap.

The feeling of her delicate fingertips playing with my hair and the sensation of her thighs. They were soft and warm. It didn't help that she smelled too good. As a guy, of course I couldn't deny it.

My sister is dangerous. Even to me as her brother.

"Nee-san is also happy to meet Naruto-kun. To be able to spend time with you like this, it makes me happy and lucky to be beside you."

"Nee-sa-" before I could say anything, she poked my cheek and pressed me back to her lap.

"Naruto-kun should sleep. You hava to be early for school tommorow. Nee-san won't be happy if your lacking sleep."

"But!-"

She didn't gave me the time to say what I wanted to say. Suddenly, her finger travelled to my chest as I felt her cheek on the top of my head. She hugged me tighly and heard her purred as if she was a cat who found delightment in what she's doing.

"You know?" All of my senses focused into my ear. It was a light soft whisper yet I could feel the warmth of her breath with those two words. "Nee-san will do her best to stay beside you. Naruto-kun called me family. I am glad to be your elder sister."

This wasn't fair. I could pretty much hear my own racing heartbeat. The plan was for me to have a drink of cold glass of water and go back to sleep. But I have forgotten my objective once I've noticed Nee-san sitting on the porch. I panicked internally.

Nee-san must have noticed it and giggled softly before returning back to her former position. Her fingers once again comb my hair over and over again as I was starting to feel unusually sleepy. It was funny how I couldn't sleep but now that didn't seemed to be the case.

"That's right Naruto-kun. It's fine. You should go to sleep. Nee-san will always be with you."

I felt light headed and extremely comfortable. I've completely forgotten about the nightmare that I had. As if there was nothing for me to worry about. I didn't know if it's because of her lap or the gentle fingers running through my hair. My sister's warm voice was all I could hear as I felt my heart return to it's normal beating.

I closed my eyes and once again I was reclaimed by sleep with my sister beside me.


	4. Chapter 3- Future and Fluffy Tails

**Ehem!**

 **first of all... I'm terribly sorry for the late update! *bows in dogeza form* I have a very legitimate excuse for it! Its finals week so I have to study in order to pass. I'm really sorry for the slow update. This chap was already done a week ago but I kept on revising it because it didn't feel quite right. There was also some corrections I have to make that's why it took long enough.**

 **I really hope you guys would enjoy this.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Light 'Kira' Yagami: thank you very much for the review. Yes this is set in the modern world. I'm sorry for the slow world build-up. But don't worry I'll keep on expanding it more in the future chapters. Please enjoy the update.**

 **Guest 1, 2, &3 : Thank you verymuch for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed my fic. Please continue your support.**

1995hzq: **Yes. Please look forward to it also thank you very much for the review!**

 **grimreaper40045: thank you very much for the review. It brins me nothing but joy that you guys liked my fanfic. Please continue your support.**

 **To all tbose who followed, favored, and read this fic thank you very much for your support! Please forgive me for the late update and please enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Unbetaread. I am in dire need of help. TvT**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"I'm back!" School has ended for today. Honestly, I'm so tired. All I wanted to do is go straight to my bed and forget everything I've done today.

Helping Sakura to move things from the clinic, the basketball practice, coach's demands over this and that, the incoming exams, the absurd lessons that I still have to catch up, that surprise quiz in math which I have no idea why I have to bother myself finding X's Y. The hellish teachers and that cold ramen they served from the cafeteria.

That was the saddest salt ramen I've ever had.

An exhausted sigh escaped from my mouth as I sluggishly placed my shoes inside the shoe rack mulling over things that kept on pilling themselves in my plate.

There's also that Additional Regional Tournament. We have to practice more if we wanted to win the tournament in order to enter the Autumn Cup.

As a senior, this will be my last shot to enter the tournament before graduating. If we can't win this thing, the club might get in trouble on getting new recruits next year. Although we're really not short on the members. The club needs more good members to survive.

Not only that, the highschool I choose was an expensive private school. They've got a good basketball varsity club and that got me attracted to it. The only problem was the amount I have to pay for the tuition. It was ridiculously expensive. There's no way I would pay something that expensive. But I still wanted to enter. Since I was left without parents and Nee-san doesn't really count yet, I needed some stuff for me get into that school.

Its not like I was left by the court without a guardian. No. I have a Godfather. Who's currently... not here. In this country. For the moment. The last time I had contact with him was 3 weeks ago. He's currently somewhere in Carnation something village situated in the Green Valley country. On the verge of having a writer steak he added before I heard multiple women on the background giggling and saying something I don't wanna remember. Honestly, I don't care about his porn book series.

Moving on!

We need to focus more into practicing if we wanted to win this whole thing. It's been a while since I've visited that nearby basketball court. I wonder if I could make some time to have some self practice there?

Also, taking nee-san along with me sounds exciting. I wonder if she would like the idea? She rarely goes out saying she doesn't want to create memories without me. Which is kinda heartwarming and the same time embarassing. But thinking about it, everything about about Onee-san centering me in her plans is embarrassing me to the core. Nee-san might be family but her antics are making me hard to think of her as a sister.

"Nee-san! I'm home!"

There was no response. No melodic voice who call out my name excitedly beford a faint sound of footsteps rushing towards my location with a verry happy face.

I blinked owly and looked around the hallway. Is she asleep? Curiously, I went and search for her. I started in the kitchen. But I was met with sparkly clean counters and shiny kitchenwares. There was no sign of dust and it looked like it was thoroughly clean. They were alot cleanier when my mom was still here. I bet she'll be amazed on how the kitchen looks like now. Onee-san is amazing.

Hmn... no I'm getting distracted. I shake my head to focus on finding Nee-san and headed to the next room. She was in the laundry room. The backyard was full of organised clipped damped clothes in the drying rack. She must have done the laundry while I was away. But where is she?

I turned back to the hallway and searched for her. I don't think she's in the comfort room or upstairs. I doubt she'll be in the study room. If she is, there would be noises and humming resonating the entire floor down to the lower floor. Nee-san isn't a quiet person. That's way it's so strange not to hear a response from her.

It's impossible for her to loose track of me too. After all, nee-san has an amazing hearing. She could hear me arriving from any part of the house. She would not miss me after I close the front door and attack me in a tight embrace. She would not let go until she's satisfied. I had to wiggle out of her iron tight hug in order to free myself to breathe. She always do this every single day I come home from practice or school.

But today is different. There was no Onee-san who quickly made her way from where she was and greet me.

I stopped from my tracks when I felt a wave of a strong cold chill. The air suddenly felt cold and uninviting that it made me stop in the middle of the hallway. My senses are telling me to stay away. Like it was hunting me down. It was everywhere making me umcomfortable. Did something happened?

Was there a burglar? Intruder? Perverts? Though I'm worried if its really the case, all I could do is helplessly pray for their souls.

Onee-san does not like trespassers. I have experienced it at first hand after all. Thinking about that day when we met it was an out of the world experience. Something that I will never forget. Wriggling tails of demise in the air and gleaming red eyes looking right through me as if I was a target.

...

Like that...

From the open door of the living room ahead, Onee-san stood there unmoving. Red eyes glowed filled with animosity. She was looking around the room not noticing me standing not far from the room.

She was looking for something. She looked really angry and was about to burst. It isn't like her to get angry this much. 9 golden tails with white tips up in the air swaying in their own pattern and her fluffy fox ears twitches as she looked around the room with knives in her hand. Sharp knives.

"Onee-san?"

She didn't responded. I gulped and tried to approach her but I stopped as she swiftly turn to my direction and hurled one of the knives passing the side of my face with only a few centimeters away.

She stared at me wide eyed. I was still frozen in my place as the a crushed sound with a bit of splat resonated in the hallway.

I looked back slowly and saw a cockroach imbedded on the wall with the thrown gleaming knife. It's body juices splattered all around it's body as it's legs twitched several times before the poor insect lost it's life.

"Naruuu-!"

Before I could even turn back, nee-san tackled me into a hug. I was met with two pairs of soft mounds squishing my face as she tried to tighting her embrace and fluffy tails wrapped around my body.

I could not breathe.

"Naruuuu! That was too dangerous! What if you're a bit closer to my aim! You could have got yourself killed!" She freed my head from her chest and started nuzzling the side of my face. I was too shock to react and too flushed to push her away. " Naruto can't dieee-!"

Nee-san. If you keep on squeezing me any further, I'm about to die.

"Nee-san...too...tight..."

"Ah."

Slowly her tails unwrapped themselves from anywhere in my body. They were strong and fluffy as I remembered.

"I'm sorry. Nee-san didn't noticed you're already home."

"Ah don't worry...anyway..." I looked back at my sister's latest victim.

"Hmn?Ah! about that!"

Onee-san skipped her way to the knife and took it off effortlessly.

"You know Nee-san was doing laundry when this lowlife excuse of an insect decided to crawl itself inside one of your underwears. "

"My what?"

"So you know..." for a moment nee-san's eyes turned cold all of the sudden. Her voice strangely got lower as she stared at the dead cockroach still stuck at the tip of the sharp blade.

"For a lowlife trash it has some guts to try and contaminate your clothes...and to think it'll be 'that' piece of clothing too."

she kept looking at the cockroach and continued with her voice unshaken. "He was really, really hard to find you know? Hiding around the corners... invading every inch of this house. The nerve of an intruder..."

"Nee-san, if that's the case wouldn't the bug spray be enough?"

Nee-san blinked and paused before it melted into a disgusted look on her face." Nooo! That thing messed up my nose from the last time! It smells terrible! Honestly! How can humans handle such demonic foul thing?! So I banished it from out territory!"

"So you threw it away?"

"Hmn! Knifes are much easier!" Nee-san proclaimed smugly while crossing her arms with her nose sticking in the air. As if a naive child has done a good deed for the world to see. "They're sleek, thin, easy and it doesn't smell Horrible! Also death garantee to the enemies!"

"...right." it can't be help. At moments like this. Nee-san's cute side is unwavering. "But still, knives are not tools to eliminate pests. Especially not kitchen knives."

"Uwa!" Her ears twitches as her tails stiffened. Nee-san began to pout guiltyly as her ears limped. "I-It'll be o-okay! Nee-san will surely disenfect the knife!"

"Nee-san."

"Fuu...Okay!Okay! Onee-san is sorry! I will never use kitchen knife again!" Tear-eyed nee-san looked at me holding the knife in her chest. Her ears limply twitch as her tails swayed slowly behind her.

"Also. Hand over the knife."

Without fighting back, nee-san extended her arm and hand over the knife. "Hmn."

"Naruto are you still angry?"

I blinked. I wasn't angry at all. Did I look like I was? "I wasn't." I opened the drawer to place the knife temporarly in it then closed it back. " but you know nee-san."

She stiffened. "Yes?"

I looked over at her tails and ears. It's been a while since I've saw them. She rarely lets them out. "You let your ears and tails out."

"Do they...do they bother you?"

"No. Not at all." I always thought they were pretty cool. After all not all people in the world have the privilage to meet a fox woman in their life. I consider myself lucky enough to meet her. "I think their pretty actually."

Nee-san blinked and giggled. "Naru...only you would say that."

"Ah... I would?"

Nee-san nodded. She walked towards the sofa and sat diagonally for her tails to be comfortable. One of her tail tapped the space beside her. She wanted me to sit with her.

So I did. I sat comfortable beside her. Before I could make myself comfortable, some of her tails wrapped themselves across my stomach and brought me closer to Nee-san.

She snuggled beside me. She took my hand and entwine our hands together looking down before she said something."You know. Nee-san was a very sinful person."

I looked at her. Is she going to tell me about her past?

"Nee-san has always thought the tails were bad luck and are always behind me to tell everyone how a monster I am. And because of these tails Nee-san has always hated herself. So Nee-san also hated the tails."

"..."

"They won't go away. They are always there to remind me. "

I remembered the look she has on that night. She looked sad and regretful. But the look she had right now was mixed with hurt and nostalgia. Seeing her like this wasn't normal for me. It was always happiness and warmth. I have no clue on what to say to her. After all, I have no idea what kind of past she has.

"I don't know about that nee-san." I thighten my grip on her hand. " I also don't know what to say to you right now."

"Naru-"

"But all I know is Nee-san isn't a monster. To me, your more precious than anyone else. I don't know what kind of past you have or how many wrong doings you made. I didn't matter to me. You're with me now so, you don't have to worry."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile but she beat me out of it when I felt something warm in my cheek. I looked at my side and saw her with a very happy smile. She was too close. Way too close.

"Naru...your so cheeky." She said before retracting her tails back and ears until they were no longer there. Nee-san is back from her human form.

She stood up and stretched before waking over to the drawer to pick up the knife. "Yosh!Since Naru is home early! Onee-san is going to give it all!"

She didn't look back at me before walking out of the living room.

There was a strange silence in the room. Unconciously, I held the cheek that was kissed.

What the hell just happened?!


	5. Chapter 4- Splash and Cool

**Hello everyone!**

 **thank you for reading the 4th chapter of Kitsune-Oneesan. I'm just going to be quick on this and I hope you all enjoy. I apologize for the delay. For the reviews I'll do it next chapter so once again enjoy!**

 **PS. This is a flashback chapter. At first it doesn't look like one but you'll see.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a warm day. Clearly the forecast lied about today's weather. The sun was glaring as hard as the sky stretched across the horizon with the absence of fluffy floating clouds.

Naruto scowled at the offending ceiling harder than he could. He was not impressed with the forecast that was annaunced this morning. Clearly they had lied.

It's going to rain they said. The weather would be great they said.

"Naaarruuuuuu..."

Slowly his head turned to the side and looked lazily at the other person in the house. Golden strands of hair in disarray with her clothes wrinkled. His sister was supporting herself as she sat on the carpeted floor with her hands on the coffee table.

"It so hoooottt..." she cried.

"Aye..." he had surrendered both body and soul towards the blazing heat. They were nearly on the autumn season. How is it possible that it was this hot?

"Is the human world really this hot?" Her head turned to look at him. Beads of sweat were racing down from her brows. Her eyes closed in defeat as her arms stretched to make her comfortable.

"Hmm... It's not always this hot... But..." what can he say? Global warming is spreading and blame on it? "It's the weather's fault. It can't be help."

"But that thin black board man said it'll rain" she whinnied.

"Clearly they had lied."

Both of them sighed in defeat. It wasn't much later when Nee-san sat straight up and studied her top. She had chosen the incorrect clothing to wear today. She frowned. Cursed people of that thin black board! They should be rewarded of death for fooling her into thinking it's going to rain. She turned to her brother sprawled in the couch. The heat is making him suffer doubling her hate towards the cowardly cursed board.

Naru is Nee-san's beloved! How dare it it lied to him to make her cute brother suffer! But what can she do to relieve him from the heat? A thought came from her mind.

Her face lightened up as she remembered the weird textured thing called inflatable kiddie pool in the storage room. She had just finished cleaning the whole room when she found it yesterday. Naruto said it was some sort of plastic basin that holds water to bathe in it. Kids mostly used it to swim or play in this era he added. But he never said they cannot be used by adults too.

"Naru."

"Hai?"

Without thought, Nee-san stood and rose to the backyard. Naruto surprised by the sudden dash eyed her sister as the hard pounds of her footsteps resonated on the floorboards. Not a moment later sounds can be heard from outside. It wasn't that loud but it was enough to make him get up from the blasted couch and check out what his sister has been up to.

"Nee-san?"

"Hmn?" His sister looked at him. In her hands was a pump connected to the inflatable pool stored in the storage room. He remembered they had one. When he was a child, his Godfather brought him one as a gift from overseas. He used to play a lot on it but he got bored apparently.

"Naru! Perfect, can you help me?" She offered the pump to him. "I'll get the hose ready.

"Oh...okay." He willingly took the pump from her hands and started pulling the handle to pump air inside the pool. "I remember we had one. Come to think of it, I used to play with it when I was a child."

"You do?"

"Hmn." He nodded as he pulled the hanlde to pump air inside the hollowed walls around the kiddie pool. "I'm glad you remembered about this."

"Fu~Fu~! You know, since it was a hot day, I thought it'll be great to get it out." She began uncoil the wrapped hose from the wheel attached to the faucet besides the flower bed. She didn't stop until she reached the perfect length she needed to reach the small pool. "Is it ready?"

"Hmn? Oh yeah...it is."

He looked at the small plastic pool bofore him. It wasn't much but at least they could fit in both fine. Of course he means they had to be in a healthy safe poses. It was bad enough when she tried to pry the shower curtains open to join him when he was taking a bath. He had to fight back with all his might while being aware to his surrounding like accidentaly slipping or touching and grabbing her body parts from the other side of the cloth. Needless to say, Naruto was trying hard not to turn into one of those echhi manga protoganists Kakashi sneaks in his room to read without letting his mom find out.

"First.. We need to fill the pool." Nee-san happily turned the faucet on and let the hose fill the pool with water. She was humming happliy while waiting for the pool to be filled with water. "Now think about it, Nee Naru! I have seen it on that black board thing!"

"Thin Black board?" Naruto blinked and wondered. She has been calling the T.V as a black board these past few days.

She nodded furiously as she loooked at him with a glint on her eyes. "Hmn! Hmn! They say beach ball or something is also fun to have if you have a pool! Nee-san wants to try it out!"

"Ah... but we don't have one."

As soon as the water began to over flow from the pool, Nee-san smirks playfully as she handled him the hose. Curiously, Naruto took it from her and watched her hover her open palm in the kiddie pool. Air began to surround her form as a magic circle began to appear before her palm. There was a ball of light that came out of the circle and turned into a plastic beach ball as soon as the magic circle dissapeared.

The ball fell right into the pool as his sister looked at him smugly. Now we had one!"

Naruto witnessed the whole scene with his mouth opened. His sister just performs magic infront of him. Magic infront of him. Granted that she's a Kitsune but does Kitsunes do that?

"Ara? Naruto-kun, is something wrong?"

"Ahh...no... It's just that magic isn't really that...a thing for humans. "

Nee-san's ears perked about what he said. She forgot how magic is just a fantasy for humans. She has to be careful when using one. After all they might know her location. She cannot leave Naruto's side.

"Ah! I forgot!" She hoped he wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry Naru." She hoped she can cover it as an ignorance act.

"Ah...no. Nee-san doesn't have to apologize. Just be careful when you're using your powers. Others might see it."

She nodded in agreement. That was enough for him. She had a very naive trait so he's worried for her. But then again, Nee-san is Nee-san. "So..." Naruto looked at the pool filled with water. He had just turned the faucet off and placed the hose beside the pool. "I guess we had to go back in to wear our swimware. Nee-san, if it's about-"

"fu~ fu~ Why go back in when we can bath in this!"

With great enthusiasm, Nee-san pulled her top out of her body and throws them up in the air along with her knee-length skirt. There stood his sister in her glorious light blue with white lacey lingerie.

Naruto took a step back. He couldn't look away from her sister as her step inside the pool and let the water sipped in her garters wrapped around her thighs. This is trap isn't it? There inside the tempting pool was his sister half soaked and looking too tempting like one of those sexy magazines his Godfather would look at. Although Nee-san was far more pretty and sexy than those women in those magazines.

"Naru~~ Come. Come. Let's take a cool off together!"

"Nee-san?" He uncontiously took another step back.

"Hmn?" Her head tilted as she submerges her body a little and stood up. Water dripped down from her body as she leened down to the walls holdig the water inside the pool. "Naru~~" she frowned and pouted. "Neh~! Hurry up!"

"Umn..." Naruto's eyes shifted to her chest. They were bouncing whenever her sister moves as water slides down from the movement creating a glistening effect as the sun shines down. He doesn't know if it's about the frills or the the sun. But he suddenly had the urge to touch them. No! He kicked himself mentally and recited that he's a perfect gentleman and that he should turn around and not to oggle her sister's bountiful pair of breast.

So he did. Yet he failed to raise his guard up allowing two slim arms wrapped themselves around his torso and the feeling of the cold soft cushions behind him.

"Fu~Fu~ Naru shouldn't turn around from women. " her elusive voice whispered into his ear as she nuzzled her head from his nape. "Well then... hi-yahh!"

"Haa-!" The defeated cry of the poor adolecent child rang out in the backyard before completely submerging into the pool.

The feeling of the wet substance and the cool temparature made him completely forgot the soft pillows his head landed. The pool wasn't really big but it was enough to drown him before resurfacing back up to get air.

"Fuwaa~~~ that hits the spot~" a contented voice welcomed him from the surface before taking note of his situation. "Naru~~ are you still hot?"

Nee-san grinned at her beloved brother's cute red face as he tried to pry her arms around his waists. He was so cute she can't help herself but to tease him. His panicked expression covered in red hue with eyes trying to look for a way to escape. It was so cute. At this point she'll get addicted. Very addicted.

"Na~ru~" a little finger play wouldn't hurt right? Nee-san thought as she purposely pressed her chest more to his back. If there's onething she had learned over countless experiments, Naruto has a big facination towards chests. Hmn! Nee-san slyly laughed mentally.

Her beloved quivered feeling the sudden trail in his spine. Ah~~ she longed to see more reaction from from him. He belonged to her. Only to her.

"Nee-San!" He panicked. "This isn't appropriate!" He insisted.

"Unappropriated?" She pretended to be clueless. "Why?" Asking him provokingly as she whispered in his ear. It was also red like his face. His eyes were tightly shut denying himself to see more of what's happening.

Hmm... how can she fix that? She wanted to see his eyes reflecting her only. But they were hidden.

"Well... I'm not...I'm not-!" He didn't finish it. Nee-san couldn't help but to chuckle. How adorable.

"If it's about me in my underwear, isn't it fine? After all swimsuits is also underwear. Also Naruto-kun favors Nee-san in a sexy lingerie right?"

"Hah-haa?!"

"Fu~fu~fu~" Naruto wasn't fighting anymore. Maybe he got too shy. Either way, Nee-san swiftly turned him around and cornered him to the walls. She earned a panicking pityful cry from her beloved before sitting in his lap to secure him from running away.

Naruto cursed himself. He cursed the sun and the weatherman! But most of all the growing hormones are suggesting him to take advantage of the situation. One mistake and it might lead to adulthood. He was sure of it. As much as the stairs is too tempting to climb, he swore to never touch his sister in a funny way. She is his only family in the world!

But Nee-san would not dissapear as a family member. Just change position. He shushed that thought and locked it away in his mind. Nope. Not good! "Nee-san! Please!"

He has to think of something! Anything to get out of the pool before she notices it! He can feel it through his soaked jeans.

"Hmn?! If that's the case, Naru should strip too!" His sister chipped sweetly.

"No!"

"One. Two!-Ey!"

Another pitiful defeated cry resonated from the backyard coming from a youth on his road to adulthood. Naruto's shirt was torn from his body exposing the tan skin he had been hiding from her. He wasn't fat or thin. Due to his hours of practice and work out from playing basketball his body was well toned for his age. He grow some muscles making Nee-san's eyes twinkled in delightment.

"Uwaaa~~~ Naru so cool!"

Naruto tried to free himself from his sister clutches. His arms flairing themselves in the air making the pool loose some of its water. If she gets his bottom he's done for.

While admiring her brother's toned hidden chest, Nee-san didn't appreciate his clumsy arms. She stopped and looked at her brother. His cute face was filled with overwhelming panic. Did she go too far? He's almost going to cry. Nee-san doesn't like to see Naruto cry.

With a conflict in her heart, Nee-san let his shoulders go and settled them to his side. Naruto, noticing her shoulders free stopped him from frailing and poked one of his eyes open. There ifront of her was her soaked sister comfortably sitting in his waist as her arms stretched to his side. She looked worried and conflicted. Her pinkish tinted cheeks go along with her kissable lips as she pouted in disappointment.

"Mou... Naru you made the pool loose some water." She frowned.

"It-it isn't my fault! Nee-san is being too-"

"Too what?" Her half lidden eyes shined in mischievousness. "Naruto-kun do you like seeing me like this?"

"Hue?"

She chuckled. "Wet and wearing a soaked lingerie in a pool only for you too see. Cramped together in a tight space while touching Nee-san in any part of her body. Playing it off as an accident."

Naruto leaned in his arms trying to support himself as Nee-san crawled even more closely to him. "Uhh..."

"Do you think that's fun?" Nee-san gleefully smiled. She seemed to have so much fun in teasing him. It is not fun for him. Not fun.

No it's not! Naruto mentally screamed. He has to get away. Hurry. Without any plan in his mind Naruto pulled himself up and tried to walk out of the kiddie pool. But Nee-san's glint was too suspicious to ignore. Within a split second, she pulled his short jeans down and grabbed him back to the pool in a giant splash.

The poor youth could already see the sinful stairs as he witness his short jeans flew in the air signaling his utter defeat. His hope vanished after nee-san locked him again as she stradled herself in his waist with a foxy grin on her lips.

"Well then. Wasn't that too hard?" Nee-san smirked before trailing her hands in his neck before stopping in his cheeks. "Naruu~~~ Nee-san is looking at you right now. Won't you look at Nee-san too?"

"NOO-! Hiii-!" She was rubbing herself in his body. He could feel it. Cold pair of mounds squashed in his bare chest and the mortifying friction grazing in his crotch.

"Hmn?" She stopped. Nee-san stared at her beloved brother before letting him go. It allowed him to cover his face with his arm before Nee-san concentrated into the curious thing from where she sat.

"Naruto-kun..."

"...hai..." he whimpered.

"Hmnn..." nee-san narrowed her eyes as Naruto looked away flustered and ashamed.

She wasn't standing up. She sat on his waist with a curious expression as Naruto looked at her akwardly. "Umn...Nee-san..."

Nee-san didn't answer she stared at him. Is she going to hate him? It wasn't his fault! It was his growing hormones for Kami's sake! He's still 14! On his adolecent stage on life! It wasn't his fault he's getting a hard on because of her!

Nee-san's glorious boobs! Nee-san's heavenly thighs! Nee-san's erotic voice! Nee-san's sexy body wearing wet erotic lingerie! He was just a teen! It isn't his fault! He wanted to cry. Somebody save him. He's just a child with growing hormones.

But it seems Kami really wanted to force him to climb the stairs. Without warning, Nee-san moved rubbing herself to the growing tent below her. Feeling the friction again, Naruto sat straight up to stop her only to press the girl more down to his growing erection.

"Hiyaahh~~ " Nee-san moaned. Throwing her head up as she quivered while biting her bottom lip. "Naru... that was too forceful..."

Naruto didn't know what that was but... The awakened youth gulped. Why is he having thoughts to hear it again?

"Nee-san."

"Hai?"

"You have been very naughty."

"Umn...jiyaah-!"

Before she could say anything, she was suddenly pushed back with her thighs clamped by his arms. She was still straddling in his waist. Did she go too far? Yes. And she's getting punished for it.

Above her was a teen that looked at her hungryly. His rough hands massages her thighs as he buries his head is her stomach. "Naru- Nyaa~~-!"

A wet sleek lick ran from the tip of the garter of her underwear up to her belly button. He looked up to her before raising one of her leg up and then the other to settle them in his shoulders.

"Nee-san is too sinful... very sinful... but I really really love It." he was nuzzling her thighs just like a cat. His eyes looked blanked and intoxicated. Before licking and sucking the soft skin of her leg before burying himself in her in the other thigh. He was dangerously close to her most private part.

"Wai-! Hiya-! Nya-! Na-Naru!- sto-! Ah!ah!ah!"

She had awakened an evil spirit. Nee-san gulped in fear. She didn't meant to push him this far. Uwaaa... it was starting to feel good too. At this point she won't be able to stop it. He's playing with her thighs. Switching back and forth to molest them as if he wasn't getting enough.

"Naruto-kun!" She shouted but Naruto didn't falter. It was the moment where Nee-san met a new discovery. Her dear beloved had a fetish for thighs.

It was her fault though. She had teased him far too much and now she's suffering the consequences.

"Nyaa-! Na-! Itai! Itai! Ita-fuaaa~~~!"

Slurp. Slurp. Slurp. He could still hear the sweet sweet voice of his Elder sister. Why was he doing this again? He doesn't have any clue unto why. The young youth sniffed and breathed hard. Taking the softness and the intoxicated scent that had overdosed him. He couldn't get enough. Naruto looked below him. His sister's embarrassed face and the pink hue on her cheeks. Her chest was rising and falling as her eyes never him. Even so, he couldn't deny the odd feeling in his chest. What was it?

The youth pondered but never met the conclusion he searched for. Instead, Naruto pried her legs more. Hidden by the small patch of silk was the place he wanted to see. It had a strong feminine smell and he was dying to explore the forbidden place. He could hear his sister's desperate plea but with a strong sense of curiosity, Naruto ignored her.

"Naru! No!-Okay! Okay! Nee-san is sorry! I'm sorry!" It was no use. Naruto ignored her. Anything! Anything to keep him away- "nyaaa-!" A sudden moan escaped from her mouth followed by a whimper as he felt him bit the skin of her inner left thigh.

"Naru! Stop! Urgh- I said. STOP!"

Having past the limit, Nee-san locked Naruto's neck with her molested legs and pushed him to the side. Naruto might be strong for his age but Nee-san was far stronger. She pushed him to the side with great force without calculation and forced him to slam into the water with a huge splash. Realizing this, Nee-san sat up and looked at her brother face planted into the small pool.

"Naru-!"

"*achoo!* sniff*"

It was already night time when Naruto regain consciousness. His sisters worriedly take care of him claiming that his situation was her fault and she'll gladly take responsibility over it. Of course him being him, he tried to appease her but it was fruitless. Nee-san would start crying as soon as he would speak.

Naruto looked all around him as he sat infront of the large T.V in their living room covered in a thick blanket waiting for his elder sister to emerge from the kitchen.

Does he remember anything? None. For some reason his head hurts a lot. Especially his nose. It was as if something had hit him with a great impact making him unable to recollect his memories since they filled up that small plastic pool in the backyard.

Does he know Nee-san knows how to cook? Naruto stiffened. His eyes narrowed as he tried to remember the days when Nee-san tried to cook. There was none.

Noises of slipping and yelping and screaming came out from the kitchen. He wondered if she was alright. Judging from the noises it shouldn't be that hard to make a simple egg soup right? Another yelp was heard from the living room as the clatters of metallic sound followed. He's worried about her. And about the soup. But even so, no matter what kind of food she makes he'll eat it anyway. Only to make her happy.

"Naru~~~~ Nee-san is finished~~ " a very relieved and sweet voice called out to him.

Nee-san came out from the living room holding a tray with a bowl on it. She was wearing a white simple sundress with her hair tied in two low ponytails. She looked at him happy and proud of her work.

"Here." She placed the tray down in the coffee table. It was covered with a lid so Naruto can't see it. Although the smell was kinda off. "Fu~ Fu~ Nee-san worked hard on it you know so Naru can go back to being healthy again!" She proclaimed with hands on her hips and a smug prideful smile on her face. "Come on! Come on! Open it!"

"Umn... Nee-san..."

"Yes?"

"What did I-"

"Mou! The soup is getting cold! Less taking more eating!"

And just like that Nee-san evaded the question again. For some reason, whenever he wanted to ask her why he's having a cold or why does his head hurt. Nee-san would make up excuses to evade his questions.

"O...kay?... Well then."

Naruto looked down at the bowl covered with lid. Honestly he doesn't know what to expect. Ever since she has start living in the house, he was the one taking up all the cooking since she was still familiarizing with the modern world. He had to miss some practices or go home early to start the dinner. He isn't a terrible cook or a good one. But his cooking is pretty decent. He just hopes Nee-san's cooking is also one. One that can be eaten by a simple human.

He gulped and touched the lid. His entire body prayed to God hopefully that it's a decent simple egg soup. But his hope was greatly crushed as he takes the lid off.

He can hear mentally a horrified shriek greeting him as he open the lid. The bubbly muddy substance and the strange black thing surrounded the mixture. It looked thick and sticky. All in all, Naruto has no any idea how a simple egg soup turned to this.

"Fu~ Fu~ So~! Eat up- Wait! Why did you close it again?! I worked hard on it!"

"Nee-san. Did you follow the instructions on Mom's cook book?"

"Of course!"

Naruto stared at her unmoving and unshaken. He turned to the so called egg soup of his sister. There's no way he can eat this. Although he loves his sister as a family, this dish is too indigestible. There were no signs of the eggs. The water was too dark and there was this weird black spots floating on the surface.

"Urgh... well... I did add some things here and there..."

Although he told himself to eat whatever she made for him out lf sympathy, what she produced was far more inedible. It was then Naruto decided. Nee-san will have to learn how to cook properly and stop her from escaping his questions.

A week after Naruto curled himself in shame as he remembered what he did. It took him lots of apology to directly talk to Nee-san again. While Nee-san got to enjoy his guilt-ridden blushing face everytime he apologized.


	6. Apology under the cruel snow

**Please take time to read my announcement below the fic. Thank you and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 _It was snowing yet it felt hot and cruel. The stench of burning wood and flesh mixed in the air along with the cries of people._

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts..._

 _It's snowing but I felt nothing but fire._

 _'You should have listened to me.'_

 _Even if I did, I would only lie to myself. This place is what I wish to be._

 _'They betrayed us!'_

 _Even so I am grateful to them. Because of them, I met him._

 _'You foolish daughter of mine! To choose him over us- Imbicile!'_

 _You can say what all you want, father. But I never regret coming down to this place._

 _'Stubborn child of mine! Let us see where does you stubborness ends! In the end, humans will only be humans! They will need you when they_ **need** _you! Once they had what they wanted, they will betray you and leave you! They are all the same!'_

 _No father. No._

 _Ahh... I'm so tired. My eyes felt heavy and I could no longer feel my body. The loud ringing won't stop. At this rate everything will end._

 _' I'm sorry father... I disobeyed you... It wasn't on purpose. I've grown to love him. Forgive me...'_

 _I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

 _With all my heart... even if I have to wait for over a year, a decade, a century, a thousand years. My wish will never change._

Hey... if we are allowed meet again, will you still love me too? Will you still hold my hand?

I wonder... still.

I love you.

I love you Menma.

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I apologize for the long hiatus. There's a really good reason why. My family was having problems that led me to stop writing for almost 3 months. I know this is just a short update but please don't worry. Withung a week I'll start updating this fanfiction again. To all of those who had favored and hit favorite for this fic I'm so thankful for each and everyone of you! Thank you! I can't express how overwhelmed I am to suddenly see my two fanfictions reached more than a 100+ follow and favorite!**

 **A small announcement for those who had read Kind big brother. I will be posting another chapter of it. Please look forward!**


End file.
